


Shell wants a family

by PeePeePooPooMan



Category: Blood Bank (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M, Genderbending, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 11:41:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9895022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeePeePooPooMan/pseuds/PeePeePooPooMan
Summary: Shell asks fem!Eric to make babies and succeeds in the most regrettable way.'A beautiful story of the hardships of starting a family... I cried from the heart when I learnt this was based on truth'-Stephen King, reviewing this fic





	

it was a cool late night and shell overlord was stalked erica back to her human farm living place. erica suspected nothing and she was taking off her clothes seductively then stepping into her shower. shell snuck through the window and BAM he had a massive nose bleed :3c

"get out of here!!!" erica had a vein visibly pulsating on her forehead. her bithcy attitude and stream of red leading to the drain told shell that his master was on her period. "youre fertile" he did the dreamworks smirk. "i want to have your babies lets have babies"

"forget it"

"pls"

"im on my period ¬.¬"

"you'll get materinty leave from the blood bank if you do this"

"okies. but dont think i'll always just give you what you want..."

shell immediately took off his clothes, revealing some fancy shibari underneath. "why dont you punish me for my awfuuul bhaviour??" he got in the shower and knelt infront of her. he was taking up space in the cubicle now and their backs were both touching that icky cold glass

"since youre down their, how about you lick me out?" the cubicle just extended 3000ft for shell as his eyes widened. he was being asked to drink. HUMAN BLOOD! he didn't want to drink humans... ever since he started havig flash backs about that human art guy who was his childhood friend :( "you want my babys???? hurry up and quit hesisitating" she kicked him in the gut. shell keeled over and accidentaly headbutted her vajayjay. blod is in his precious blonde hair. but she was not hurt because she is a storng indepentend women. she makes a pose like rosie the ribbiter to display her victory, smiling into the camera

he recognised this as srs business, no different to any other playtime so he immediately did the cunnilingus with his tonuge in her vagine and sucking her stiff tender clit he swallowed each mouthful of blood like a good vampire bitch "oooohhhhh this is good ;)" moans erica

after moments of pure bliss for erica, and pure torture for shell, he emerged from the pussy with blood smeared and splattered all over his face and dribbling down his chin. he looks dazed, as if he'd tried to escape to a happy place. erica lifted shell to his feet by gripping the ropework on his body. she pulls him into a kiss, sharing the taste of he metallic juices. this was the last straw for shell and he puked into her mouth. now he is at least back to reality

erica spits out the foul liquid "looks like we're not done with your punishment" she detatches the shower head and orders shell to bend over, and he complies. she fills his asshole with the hot running water which caused shell the most pleasurable pain he'd ever experienced. he began to feel fuller and... uncomfrtable. fuller, then painful, a little bit more than he could manage. he was shaking and struggling to keep it all in when she turned off the water.

"you can have my babies if you can keep that inside you..." she whispered with her breath caressing his ear. she proceeded to twist his nipples to watch him quiver before the real fun began. she grabbed the thickest bottle of shampoo in the cubicle and rammed it up his ass, fucking him mercilessly. shell knew this drill quite well and after so many months of practice he'd been able to keep the hot liquid inside him. he released pained screams and moans and eventually his legs gave out from under him and he was back to kneeling.

"you're doing well..." erica leaves the shampoo bottle in then watches with a chuckle as it slowly falls back out, leaving a puckered hole twitching desperately to hold the flood gates. "...i'll let you pass. release yourself."

with a sigh of releif he expelled the water from his anus. his head rests against the glass, his heavy breaths steaming it up. he didnt have much time to rest up, because erica was already preparing to ride that huge chunk of angry throbbing manmeat. he came as soon as his cockhead got into her hole. he blames it on all that glorious foreplay and well... this is the first time shell has ever felt a vajina with his dick.

"now you have my babies" erica said

"youre wrog. you have MY babies. gimme your babyes" he says this angrily as he pushes erica down and falcon punches erica up the vajina to snatch up that embryo forming in her womb. he immediately swallows it to incubate his spawn. as he withdrew his hand, ericas vagina prolasped all over the floor, some of it getting sucked down the drain.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!?!"

"im a vampire... i can grow babies faster and more successfully" his stomach is already beginning to swell. three times the size that of a regular pregnant womans. it kepts growing until it pressed up against ericas... voluptuous tiddies

shells stomach began to ripple. "oh, theyre kicking!!! how delightfu- a- aaaooooh~~" yes, shell was beginning to moan. he spread his legs and touched his cock as one baby slid out of his anus covered in a slimy film. he came as the babies feet left the premises but wait- theres more to come. shell was experiencing extasy as these babies rubbed against his sensitive asshole walls as they were birthed, cumming and painting the glass cubicle white after each one slid out. erica took this to mean 'play time' and began to slap shell around with her prolapsed vajayna as she touched her own asshole.

in the end, the cubicle was full of blood, cum and babies. precisely 20 babies, all screaming and crying. ericas prolapses vajina has taken so many beatings, she slapped shell with it one last time and it exploded all over the babies. shell was enjoying his last orgasm as he pushed out his 21st baby, and then the afterbirth which happened to be his own prolapsed anus. he collapsed in the sea of bodily fluid after such a tiring event. erica died of bloodloss, collapsing over the babies and shell, where she lost control of her bowels and sharted everywhere in her death.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not fucking sorry


End file.
